


Hero Worship

by Pete407



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Big Balls, Big Cock, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Rut, sex crazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pete407/pseuds/Pete407
Summary: Steve is in heavy rut, something Billy Kaplan had to see to believe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make a sequel or revision. You have my permission.

"Billy, we need to talk."

Those words had forever stopped Billy in his tracks. It was the only thing he remembered when Teddy broke up with him. Those five words that explained everything and nothing at the same time.

Billy dropped his comic book he was reading and stared at Tony Stark and Spiderwoman standing in the doorway. Spiderwoman looked nervous but Tony...something about his stance seemed too serious. Almost angry.

Oh no, he thought. They hate me...they fear me after what happened with my mother...

Spiderwoman came closer to him.

"Billy," She said, "I don't know how to tell you this, but something's...come up. We're going to relocate you for a while."

It took about a few seconds for what she said sink in. Billy could tell by the sound of her voice and Tony's silence that it took a lot for them to tell him this. Which mean she was serious...They were going to again put him somewhere else...leave him...abandon him. Put him in a stone building like last time when he was a threat...

"So you're just going to get rid of me again, is that right?" his eyes starting to gleam with passion. "Throw me away because of who my mother is?"

"What?" Spiderwoman gasped. "No, that's not-"

"Don't tell me, just save all of it!" Billy fumed. "I'll just freaking leave and save you the possibility that I may be dangerous...that I may be like my mother..."

"Billy, please, that's not-"

"I don't care what it is, I know exactly-"

"Steve's in rut," Tony said calmly. For a second there was a thick and heavy silence. Billy's silence confusion. Tony's in all seriousness. And Spiderwoman's in embarrassment.

"What?" Billy asked.

Spiderwoman took a deep breath and sat next to Billy on the bed. "Steve's just...well, something's going to happen to him, and we need to-"

"Steve?" Billy uttered. "What's wrong with him? What happened?" It was hard to not contain the concern in his voice. Steve had always been like a father to him. Not to mention he hero worshiped the man to no end. He was Captain America, the man to whom God's like Thor even respected.

"Jessica, maybe you should let me talk to him," Tony signed. "You know, man to man?"

Spiderwoman seemed to leap at the chance.

"By all means!"

She took one last look at Billy before heading out the door. "I'll see you in a week. I'm relocating as well. Just when Steve's...when it's over..."

Finally silence enveloped the room again when she left. It was Tony's turn to sit next to Billy.

"What's wrong with Steve?"

"Well, I guess the simplest term is that he's going to be in rut soon and we need to get everyone prepared so..." Tony seemed to have a hard time finishing his sentence.

"Rut?" Billy asked. "Like how stags do? I thought something like that only happened in animals..."

"Ever since Steve was injected with that super solider serum it has had an...odd side effect. At least every month he goes into a period where he's in rut and it's hard to control. Being in a house full of people doesn't help-"

"Wait," Billy interrupted. "I still don't...really understand..."

"Every month his balls get the size of melons, kid," a voice said behind them. Billy turned around to see Logan in the doorway. "He needs to shoot his load every now and then."

"Logan!" Tony said. "What the hell? He's just a kid!"

"I always think telling them straight does a better job," Logan eyes Billy again. "I'd advise you to leave, seeing as the old dog fucks everything that moves...I'm not goanna be around for that..." Logan shrugged softly and then turned and left.

When Billy looked back at Tony, his face was in his hand.

"Well, I hate to admit that does sum it up," Tony stood up. "Natasha will help you find a place until Steve is...back again. For now, you may want to pack up some things for a while."

So...Billy was to leave? Again? Along with other avengers? Where would they go? And what did Tony mean when he said until Steve is back again?

He clasped a hand on Billy's shoulder. "We would ever leave you Billy. You have to stop thinking the worst of yourself. You're a good kid and everyone, including Steve, thinks so. So stop beating yourself up," Tony gave Billy one last smile before leaving his bedroom, leaving Billy alone with his thoughts.


	2. 2

For the longest time Billy just laid alone in his room and thought. He had so many questions and no one to help answer them. And he still didn't fully understand...Steve was just horny? How could that be so dangerous as to ward off every avenger in the mansion?

Billy didn't seem to get too far with his thoughts. Just thinking Steve being horny was all too much to handle. He felt himself growing hard just with the thought but then concentrated hard to try drive those thoughts away. That wasn't appropriate...especially seeing how much like father and son the two were.

Ever since being a Young Avenger, he took his role serious and drew mainly from Steve in his leadership abilities. The question what would Captain America do? usually crossed his mind every time his team went up against someone, even the smallest threat. There was something humble about the way Steve took his role as a leader that Billy looked up to. He never seemed proud or power hungry and everyone seemed to respect him. Even Wolverine. It just wasn't in Steve's nature to take advantage of his teammates trusts and Billy more than admired that. He sought to be like that. But admiration soon seemed to turn into something else...

For too long Billy had a sort of...thing for Steve. He never could place his finger on it though. His speech always seemed to slip whenever Steve was around and butterflies would be inside his stomach whenever the two locked eyes. Steve was in every sense in the word the perfect male specimen. Made that way by science. And everyone knew he was handsome. Even Teddy and him used to joke and squeal at the thought of Captain America when they were younger and just starting out. It was just sort of...reasonable. But after meeting him...spending time with him and Captain treating him like a son, even calling him one (although Steve called everyone son) Billy looked at him in a different way. He had to. Steve wasn't just some hunk to drool over, he was a human being and deserved more than enough respect.

But every so often that thought, that feeling came over never had a thing for older males. Steve however…there was just something about him.

Billy felt his whole body start to tremble and sweat. He quickly sat up in bed and took a deep breath in. Maybe he needed some water to just…clear his thoughts. He walked out into the dining hall, noticing it was now dark out and everyone seemed to be asleep.

There was no sound or utter but there was a sharp light coming from a room. Billy slowly walked towards it and then stopped in his tracks as he saw the dark shape of Steve sitting at one of the tables, his hand to his face. Billy stepped back, only watched Steve for a moment.

Steve wasn't eating anything but he did look lost in thought. On closer inspection he seemed to be concentrating on his breathing. He was wearing his S.H.E.I.L.D uniform, something Billy usually thought looked particularly good on him and for some reason had his shield on his back. It was possible the Avengers had gotten back from a battle but the atmosphere seemed to...silent for that to be the case. He remembered Tony once joking Steve's shield was his safety blanket. It also seemed too apart of him. Steve once commented his shield was like another limb...as important to him as his arm.

Billy heard a sign come from Steve and for a moment Billy stared at him, wondering if he should go in. He didn't feel thirsty anymore and thought Steve deserved some privacy.

Billy started to walk back until he heard Steve's voice.

"Billy?"

Billy swallowed. His heart beat faster and his palms began to sweat. Why did Steve always seem to have this effect on him? He didn't...well, love him or anything like that...he just...well, respected him.

"Cap?" Billy could only reply. He walked into the room now and saw Steve shift. For some reason he was crossing his legs now and looked nervous.

"Are you alright, son?" Steve asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"Yeah!" Billy lied. "I was just…thirsty. Needed some water…"

He walked over to the cupboard and felt Steve's eyes on him. He took a glass from the cupboard and preceded to fill his glass at the sink, feeling so awkward.

"Billy?" Steve said.

Billy's head turned to him, looking straight into Steve's blue eyes. He gulped.

"I just wanted to tell you we're not getting rid of you," he said.

Billy just stared. The silence was then too much and then he croaked, "What? Getting rid of me?"

Maybe Cap didn't know he knew they were sending him off? Maybe he could play this situation in a better light.

"Didn't Tony tell you we were…well," Steve scratched his head, unable to form the right words.

"Well, Tony did tell me that, but he didn't say why," Billy said quickly, trying to save himself. Steve looked too uncomfortable at this point. Billy had always known Steve wasn't too comfortable ever talking about things like sex around him. It embarrassed him, something Billy found rather cute. But now, even Billy felt confused about the whole situation.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know we weren't getting rid of you. You're a good, strong kid," Steven then offered a sad smile, his head tilting in his hand. "We need you around to lead the young avengers."

Billy nodded. Being praised by Steve like this felt so odd yet wonderful at the same time. He felt something inside squeal for joy and also look towards Steve with great affection. Suddenly the lights turned all the way on and Natasha was standing in the doorway.

"Billy, you're up late," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I was...just getting some water." Billy took a gulp them, trying to finish off the glass in one go.

"You too Cap," Natasha smirked at Steve, "You should be resting. Especially because of your rut soon."

Billy almost chocked on his water. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the color in Steve's face drain. He looked lost for words. Billy started to cough on his water, adding to the awkwardness of the situation and it suddenly was too much for Billy to handle. He had to calm the atmosphere.

"Steve's hunt?" Billy said. "Yeah, Tony told me you were sending me away so you could go on a special mission to hunt The Red Skull."

Billy saw Steve silently sign in relief and then look towards Natasha with anger.

"Billy, come with me. We need to get you ready for bed so we can pack your things tomorrow."

Billy nodded and then took one last look at Cap. It was then Billy saw how exhausted and worn Steve looked in the full light. There were dark rims under his eyes and he looked...older than usual. He also noticed Steve was breathing more heavily than usual. His legs remained tightly crossed and his hand was in a tight fist. What was wrong with him?

"Night Cap!" He waved and walked out the room with Black Widow.


	3. 3

Billy walked alongside Natasha down the hallway. Billy's nerves still unsettled be the recently conversation and his heart saddened by the look of Steve. He looked so tired, so nervous, so embarrassed...

He opened his door and was about to shut it but Natasha stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. Oh god, not again...

"Tony told me he told you about what was going to happen to Steve."

Billy gulped. "Well, he did but...I still kind of confused...he didn't really...explain that much to me."

Natasha smiled. "It's exactly what it sounds like. Rutting is when males get into heat. Their only focus is on mating."

Billy was almost shocked at how blunt Natasha was. And unlike Tony or Spiderwoman, she didn't seem ashamed or embarrassed at all about the situation. Rather, she looked incredibly interested.

"Mating?" He asked. "But why? What's going to happen to him? Why won't he be able to control it?"

"Think about it," Natasha said, looking deep in thought. "Steve was the only super solider ever made. It makes sense he'd...well, feel the need to fertilize as many women as possible. He is also the ultimate human male. But unlike other animals who rut, Steve is incredibly strong. He could hurt someone when he doesn't really mean it. It's happened before and unfortunately, he's impregnated women who don't want him."

"Steve has kids?" Billy asked in surprised.

Natasha almost looked like she was about to laugh. "Steve's made many kids. All of them made while he was in the rut."

For a moment, Billy stayed silent, trying to take in what he heard. Steve looks horrible when he just saw him. Ashamed and embarrassed but why? It didn't sound like it was his fault.

"What is Steve so ashamed?" He asked.

"I think he's kind of embarrassed how he...well, can't control himself during the rut. Literally any woman in the room, Steve will take and even any man. The rut forces him not to care. Forces his mind into not thinking about anything else expect making babies. That's the rut's goal. The produce as many super soldiers like himself, to knot anything in sight."

"Knot?" Billy asked.

Natasha looked at him in surprise. "Yes, knot."

"What's that?"

Billy then saw a small smile creep across her face.

"I'll show you. Tomorrow. When Steve will only be a victim to his body."

"Tomorrow?" Billy uttered. "I thought I was...leaving?"

Natasha's smile grew wider and then she laughed. "Come on, Billy. I see the way you look at Steve. We all do. Including him."

"What?" Billy stuttered. He looked right and left, trying as hard as he could to now explain himself, to deny everything she said. But then her last sentence rang in his ears. Including Steve? Does that meant Steve knew?

"Billy," she signed. "We've...sort of known for a long time. We all know you're gay, so that's no surprise. But even Teddy saw it. I think perhaps that was one of the reasons he...well, he saw the way you looked at Steve. He used to tell me he wished you looked at him in that light. With such admiration and...attraction..."

Natasha's words seemed too much for Billy to handle. Everyone...everyone knew? Even Teddy? Was that the real reason he broke up with him? The reason he knew things wouldn't work out? Why? It still made no sense. Billy had no chance with Captain America. No one did. And then another flood of embarrassment hit him.

"Steve...knew?"

"Well, Steve is kind of like a dumb dog, but eventually he caught on when everyone already knew. We kind of had to joke with him about it though, to help him realize it."

Billy was silent but Natasha already knew what he was going to ask.

"He doesn't have a problem with it. In fact, I think he kind of likes it. Steve tries his hardest not to be proud, but he's only human."

Billy looked down, signing, feeling shame now. Shame he was so stupid in thinking no one knew. Shame in thinking Cap did know this whole time. Shame in what he did to Teddy...making Teddy feel this way.

"It's nothing to be sad about," Natasha said. "Steve's a handsome looking man. It's natural for you to feel this way."

"But...I suppose Steve doesn't feel the same way...does he?" Teddy signed.

For a moment Natasha looked at him sadly. Soon though she offered a smile.

"I think you and Steve are a lot alike. I think he loves you like a son. But I also think...he's naïve about what he really wants, about his feelings, just like you. I think the rut is the perfect time for him to realize what he really wants."

Billy stared at her, mouth agape. Was she really thinking of letting him see Steve in rut? Would she really allow it?

"No," he said embarrassed. "What would Steve think? What if he...hates me afterwards, what if he-"

"Whatever happens, happens," she said softly. "I have my own suspicion that maybe...just perhaps be feels this way about you to. Why not try it? The risk seems worth the reward."

Billy then saw a sinister gleam in her eyes.


	4. 4

The next morning was more silent than usual. Most of the avengers had left and only a few (Wanda, Tony, Natasha and him) stayed.

Billy had always wondered if Tony and Steve were…well more than just friends. He never could be sure if they were gay. Tony seemed more open about it than Steve, often jokingly calling him Captain Handsome and gorgeous. But then again, was it jokingly? He never was so sure but finding out Tony was also staying…it made something in his heart drop. There had to be more going on than just friends. Billy wondered what that was.

The whole night Billy wondered what the next days would bring. What did Natasha mean that Steve would soon have feelings for him? Did Steve have feelings for him? If he did, he did a hell of a good job covering it. Maybe he felt as Billy did that the whole thing was wrong. That they were like father and son and that's how it should stay.

Natasha had told him to stay in his room, to not let the other avengers know he was there, or else they would send him away but his stomach was rumbling. It didn't sound like anyone was home.

Billy finally found the courage to leave his room to get something to eat. As he entered the hallway he heard some talking and hid behind a doorway. He instantly recognized the voices belonging to Tony and Wanda, his mother.

"Poor things rut hit him like a freight train last night," Tony commented, sounding like he was drowning down a bottle.

"I can only imagine. I could hear him all night. I wish there was more I could do. I don't like seeing him this way. It's not befitting of him at all."

"All we can do is be there for him. Service him when he needs it. I sure as hell don't have a problem," Tony took another gulp.

Wanda laughed. "If I remember last time correctly, he broke both your ribs."

"That's because I tried to top for once," Tony signed. "He doesn't treat me like he does you during his rut. It seems more about domination than actual love making."

"Love making…" Wanda signed. "I didn't feel that at all the first time."

First time? His mother had had sex with Steve before? During his rut?

There was a strong silence over the two.

"I'm sorry," Tony said. "I didn't mean to bring it up. It wasn't my place."

"Don't be," Wanda said. "It wasn't his fault. I just…don't know how to tell Billy…"

Almost everything clicked in at once when she said it. Tell me what? Tell me…what? Billy's heart was racing. It all made sense now. No wonder Steve always treated him like a son. He was his son. Steve Rogers was his father. Captain America….was his father. Billy almost felt like he needed to sit down. This was all too much. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. He felt ashamed of all the times he felt the strange attraction to his father.

"I don't know why I've waited this long to be honest. But Steve told me he needs time to wrap his own head around it. Time to really fit himself into the role. I just…I just…"

"You're afraid of what Billy will think of you?"

"Well," Wanda stuttered. "Yes….it's…humiliating…for both of us. But we can't do much about it now I suppose…still, Billy looks up to both of us. I don't want him…"

"You could've left," Tony said. "Hated Steve, ignored Billy and never returned. Except you stayed here, even now, helping Steve out. It says a lot about you, Wanda. I don't think Billy would ever be ashamed of you."

There was a warm silence.

"You're a good friend," Wanda said calmly and affectionately.

"Like I said, I love getting some of that big all American cock when I can."

"Shut up!" Wanda laughed.

Billy couldn't take it anymore. He ran back to his room. For hours on end all he did was think. So Steve knew this whole time? The whole time he was his son? His mother refused to tell him? Tony refused? How many others knew? Did Natasha know? Billy thought she must have not, seeing how willingly she wanted the two to hook up. She must've not known. Billy hoped she didn't know.

Billy didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he was angry they withheld this from him. On the other he tried to reason with it. Billy had to make himself see the truth in that Captain America, his hero, had raped his mother during his rut against her will. And produced him. A bastard. How could be blame his mother?

Something in his heart sank just thinking about her. All the avengers ever did was shit on her, hate her, and feel disgusted by her by making the mistake of making no mutants. But she was trying to make things better. She was trying to be a hero again. Even after what they said and did to her. Even after Steve did this to her…

But was it really Steve's fault? Yes. It must've. Being horny isn't that hard to control. Is it? He had to talk to Natasha. He didn't care if the others knew he was here anymore.

He leapt from his bed and went down the hallway only to hear a low moaning coming from one of the rooms. It sounded so personal. Almost like someone was in agony. He walked towards the door, Steve's room, hearing the moaning get louder.

"Good boy," he heard a feminine voice say within. "Good boy!"

Billy crept closer to the doorway, seeing only Natasha making sharp hand movements with something in her hand. Oh damn…

Billy instantly looked away, creeping back to his room. Finally, a new feeling hit him. Shame. Shame about feeling this way towards Steve. Shame about even thinking about him in that way…horrible bad shame…


	5. 5

The night came faster than usual. Billy had taking to try to read comics to take his mind off of everything but it was hard to.

"Billy?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Natasha in the doorway, smiling.

"I'd like you to see something."

Billy didn't move. He didn't want to do anything the rest of the night. He just wanted to be left alone. And just seeing her earlier looking as though she was getting Steve off was…unsettling.

"No thanks," he commented and tried to get back to reading.

"Oh come on," Natasha signed. "It took me all day to make something just for you. And I know you will love it."

Billy looked back at her to see his smiling. What was it? Some sort of cake? He was hungry as he hadn't eaten all day. He shut his comic and followed her down the hallway. Upon passing a clock, it read nine at night. Hopefully the rest of the avengers were either out or asleep.

Suddenly Natasha stopped at Steve's door. Billy felt his heart flutter. He didn't want to face Steve at this moment. Not after what he had just learned.

He turned to go away but Natasha clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," She smiled. "I promise."

Billy looked into her eyes and saw there was truth in them. He nodded and watched as Natasha proceeded to open the door. The first thing that hit him was the smell. He had never smelt anything like it before. It was like a heavy musk and something like sex. And god, the smell was so overpowering. It completely engulfed him. Suddenly he felt a hint of arousal hit him. What was it about this smell?

Then he saw the scene before him, really saw it.

The body of a huge man was laying on the bed naked, his side towards Billy. The smell, the power, the sex came flowing off of him. Billy could see the muscles in his back flex and saw the sweat coming down. The man kept on panting loudly and there was something sexual about it. The scene was almost too much at once to take in. This was his father, Steven Rogers, in close rut now.

His beauty was shocking to Billy. He had never seen Steve naked before but often wondered what it was like and it seemed more than gorgeous. He had the body of a Greek god and looked huge. Muscles rippled and glistened with sweat. The way the light hit his body made him look perfect to be modeled into a statue for everyone to enjoy.

Natasha walked forward, his smile growing louder. She put a hand onto Steve's back and started to rub him.

"Poor thing's rut will begin tomorrow," She commented. "But tonight, he's still there. He's basically just a slave now. That will all end tomorrow."

Tomorrow? What did she mean?

"Come get a closer look," she tilted her head towards his father.

Billy gulped. He thought about leaving. This seemed too private for him to witness. But his feet started forward and he couldn't help himself. He now felt a heavy bulge in his pants and didn't feel shame by it. Not now at least. He finally got to the side of the bed, now looking down upon his father, and finally saw him in all his glory. His whole body on display just for him. Panting, sweating, and moaning. Looking fit to be touched, stroked, made love to.

The first thing that was apparent was that huge…oh god, it was Steve's cock! Steve's….

It was huge, looking to be about ten inches long, erect and bobbing in despair. It was as thick as a soda can, uncut, but all in all, it was a gorgeous penis. Completely different from Billy's own. Where as Billy's seemed small and young, Steve's was strong, powerful, angry, and manly. Billy had never seen an adult cock this close before. The only one he could compare it to was Teddy's but even Teddy, the hulk junior, had nothing on this cock. Where as Teddy's was big enough to satisfy him, this was just monstrously huge. You only see cocks that big from great porn stars. Not from his own father. Billy tried to imprint the image into his head as best he could, trying to remember every wrinkle, every vein...everything about Steve's cock. Suddenly he noticed the head was dripping pre cum and sweat also covered it but there was a cock ring preventing him from cumming. No wonder he was panting. The musky smell that filled the room came directly from this cock, overflowing Billy's nostrils with arousal. He could've stared for hours as it.

Natasha suddenly grabbed one of Steve's leg and lifted it up, making Billy get a better look. All yes, the smell definitely came from his cock and now it hit Billy more. The smell was so intoxicating. But Billy was more shocked to see the size of his balls. Wolverine wasn't kidding. They looked like the size of grapefruits, fit to burst in any moment. It was more shocking than the size of his cock! It looked almost downright painful.

Billy heard Steve moan and got a better look at his face. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head and lust covered them. His tongue was out and he was sweat poured from his face. He looked to be in complete agony, not pleasure. As though he was in pain.

"Steve," Natasha learned in close and whispered in his ears. "Steve, come back to me. Please come back. Your son is here."

Billy's heart stopped. So Natasha did know. Embarrassment soon flooded him. But no sign of recognition came to Steve's face. He was still panting and moaning, as though he wasn't in control of his own body.

Suddenly Natasha extended her hand and gripped one of Steve's balls. She then squeezed it and Steve moaned louder. Billy saw Steve's leg tremble in the air desperately and Natasha laughed. It was as though she was mocking him.

"Such big boys..." she whispered in his ear. "So full of babies. And so heavy. Do you wish to mate?"

Natasha suddenly gripped Steve's ball tighter emitting another moan of agony from the man. Billy knew that moan all too well. It was the moan of lust and frustration of never being able to shoot your load off. Billy hated days when it happened to him, always just wanting something to put his cock into. Now his poor father was feeling it. And Natasha was tightening her grip, making the ball more bloated and red.

"Stop!" Billy said. "He's in pain, don't you see?"

Natasha chuckled. "Pain? Well, I suppose you could call it that. I have been withholding him to cum for some time now. I suppose it's time for him to shoot his load off, don't you think?"

Billy felt his voice get caught in his throat.

Suddenly Steve started to whine. It was a pathetic sight, something Billy had never thought he would see or wished he could see. Steve was truly lost now in lust.

"This is the rut," Natasha said, extending her arms over Steve, as though he were on display. "Or, I suppose, merely a side effect of the rut. He's been horny all day, cumming constantly and never letting up. His balls are full again, so we should milk him. Would you like to help?"

Billy's eyes widened. Did she just say what he thought she said? Milk him?

Natasha started to rub Steve all over and then leaned in again to his ear. "Steven, Billy is here. Your son. Don't worry, he'll help empty those fat balls of yours as a good son should."

Billy suddenly noticed Steve's cock again throb and wag back and forth without being touched like a dog's tail. It was as though that cock had a mind of it's own.

"So eager," Natasha laughed. "Let me give you another lesson, Billy." She grabbed onto one of Steve's balls again, the huge thing almost too massive to fit in just one hand. "Here they were now. Your brothers and sisters. They're desperate to get out. He's desperate to fertilize them. Have a touch."

Billy swallowed. Then without thinking, extended a finger and traced it down his father's balls. A great heat came from them and it was sweaty but also soft and pudgy. Billy tried to cup just one ball, but it was so big and heavy, he had to use both hands. His heart raced just thinking that he held his brother and sisters in his hands right now. That he was holding his father right now. And then he started to pet it and Steve moaned and started to thrust his hips.

Suddenly Billy noticed a huge bulge start to form at the base of Steve's cock. It expanded more and more until it looked like a ball had ballooned at the base of his cock.

"Steve?" Billy uttered once. "Dad…?

But his father didn't answer. He couldn't answer. For how he was panting alarmingly loud now. His eyes looked like they were lost in madness and a trail of drool came out of his mouth.

"You asked me what a knot was before, didn't you?" Natasha said. She then held onto the base, feeling it up and down. Steve whimpered. It was obviously very sensitive.

"This is a knot. When the male shoots his load, this bulge is formed and it keeps the female in place so the male can fertilize her properly."

Suddenly Steve was thrusting his hips forward, quicker than Billy thought possibly. He was humping Natasha's hand, panting with his tongue lolled out.

"Good boy," Natasha petted his head with another hand.

Shit…he was getting harder now…just seeing his father before him, helpless and fucking her hand like a dog was all too much….

Billy got out his erect cock, dropping Steve's ball, and started to pump himself, matching it with his father's thrusts.

"Stop!" Natasha yelled at him. "Service your father first!"

"Huh?" Billy asked, panting. Serve his father?

He looked back at Steve and saw again the agony and pain in his eyes. He was so horny it was hurting him. Billy grabbed Steve's big cock from Natasha and for a second marveled at its size. This was his father, in the palm of his hand. This thick, heavy, sweaty, thing. He could feel his heartbeat.

Suddenly it wiggled violently in his hand. It needed off and it needed off now. Billy got closer to his father, looking into his face.

"Dad?" He said, looking at him. Suddenly Steve's blue gorgeous eyes came down and looked at him. There was recognition in them. His father knew he was there. But the rut was so great, he couldn't keep from panting and moaning. But a small defiant whine came though. A whine that was Steve. His father. Trying to call him son. Trying to call him Billy. Trying to tell him to stop.

"You've been….very bad," Billy tightened his grip on Steve's cock and Steve's eyes widened in shock and lust. Natasha laughed and walked away, enjoying the sight now. But Billy was angry. This man had raped his mother, lied to him….he had to be punished. And punished by his son.

"You bad boy!" Billy grabbed Steve's balls and squeezed as hard as he could. Steve yelled out in agony and seemed to convulse. That cock was wagging furiously now and suddenly Steve's blues eyes vanished, disappearing again into his head and he roared loudly. Suddenly a strong jet of white cum shot out of the cock, taking the cock ring off with it, and the hot stream hit Billy on the side of his face. He instantly let go of the cock, in shock that he had caused that. But Steve kept going. He was whining now, shaking with orgasm and his cock was spewing his seed all over the bed. For a minute it seemed to go on like this, his cock producing galloons of cum. The sight was so intoxicating Billy had to cum to. He got his cock out and it only took a few strokes to bring him over the edge. He roared along with his father, his not as mighty or orgasm at strong, but still feeling in heaven.

When he let up he was surprised to see his father was still spewing his load and Billy panted, feeling guilty he had caused this to his father. Finally his wave of milk died down and his leg twitched a couple of more times before his stopped.

Billy looked around. The bed was covered in his father's cum and so was the floor. It was as though he had been waiting for ages for this moment. When Billy looked back though Steve's cock was once again erect and he began to whine once more.

"This is the rut," Natasha confessed.


	6. 6

Billy stood back in shock and (despite himself) awe. Steve was on the bed now panting again. It was as if the huge load he spewed didn't satisfy him. He still seemed undeniably horny and desperate. His balls didn't look empty at all. Billy found it the hardest to take his eyes off them. They were drenched in his father's cum and looked almost delicious. He felt the heavy need to drop to his knees and put Steve's testicles in his mouth. But it seemed like the smell in the room was doing something to him…

What he had just done…seemed horrible! Forbidden! Why had he done it? He still remembered the desperate look in Steve's eyes, almost pleading him to walk away, to not seem him like this. Billy was almost disgusted that he took advantage of it.

Natasha broke his thoughts by walking besides him, her hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to top him, you'd best do it now."

Billy's mouth dropped.

"Just saying…it will be hard to do it tomorrow…"

Billy swiped Natasha's hand away.

"What are you saying? What are we doing? We shouldn't do this to him…this is…this is taking advantage of him…!"

"And he loved every last minute of it," Natasha finished. Steve's harsh and heavy breathing now filled the room, his cock at attention and twitching for need. Billy had never seen an orgasm so intense before. A string of jealously filled him. It must've been like heaven and Billy only thought he knew what it was like. But even he, with teenage libido, never experience extreme lust like Steve seemed to be going through.

Suddenly Steve seemed tired of waiting for help and rolled on his stomach. He then lifted his buttock in the air (his asshole so presently in Billy's face) and began to vigorously hump the bed. His arms and lower legs kept the rest of his body lifted from the mattress as his penis was the only thing rubbing against the sheets. He seemed to literally be jackhammering the bed. Billy had never seen anything hump that fast except in animals, dogs mostly. Steve kept his head up, tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted and moaned.

"Poor baby will never get to cum like that," Natasha signed. "Billy how about you help him."

"What?" Billy said.

"Enter into him. He'll go wild."

Billy just started back and forth between the two until Natasha laughed.

"Not ready, huh? You just have to say so…you don't seem like the dominate type anyways…"

Billy was too confused to be insulted by what she said. Natasha walked next to Steve again and grabbed his cock.

"We can always work him off like this."

"Natasha-" Billy started but then the room filled with Steve's agonizing moans. She was gripping extremely tight onto him.

Billy gulped and then walked next to her. Again he took his father's cock in his hand, still too big for his whole hand to go around, and held tightly. This time he got a longer look and feel of his father's cock. It seemed to mighty and powerful in his hand. Billy's hand was already soaked with Steve's precum coating his own cock. Billy held tighter and tried to remember every feel of Steve's cock. It was the most magnificent thing, besides his balls, Billy had ever held. So much power in just some dumb thing. Suddenly Steve was humping fasted until Steve's balls hit against Billy's hand and he couldn't take it anymore after that. Billy fished for his own cock again and started to jack himself off. But he was careful not to shoot. No, he wanted to shoot when his father did. He wanted to cum together, as father and son because it was the greatest and deepest bond they ever made.

Steve's balls made a heavy slapping sound every time they hit the back of Billy's hands and they were incredibly red and swollen now, still covered in Steve's last load. The cum dripped from those balls, coating the already soaked sheets, and washing Billy's hand with cum.

Billy moaned and it was all so incredibly. Steve Rogers was humping his hand. He was helping his father to get off. Suddenly Billy saw the all too familiar knot start to form at the base of Steve's cock. Billy quickly put his hand over it, wanting to feel it swell under his hand. It seemed to just balloon bigger and bigger, trying to ensure fertilizing when Steve came. Billy tightened his grip on Steve's knot and Steve moaned.

"AHhhhhhhhh….billlllyyyyyy….."he said.

Billy's heart stopped. Steve was never able to talk before. Not the whole night. But now there was recognition in his voice. Steve, his father figure, the one he always looked up to was speaking to him through that voice.

"Biiillllyyyy…!" he whined again, and Billy noticed his thrusts getting slower and slower. His father was trying to stop himself from cumming. But Billy was so close. He couldn't stop now, it was too hot, too sexy, too much…

He began to vigorously pump Steve's cock, tightening his grip as hard as he could and Steve yelped. And then Billy could almost feel the cum tunnel forth from Steve's cock out from the tip. It was a mighty blast and Steve roared. Billy moaned and then joined his father, this the most intense orgasm he ever had. They were cumming, both of them, as father and son, as Natasha watched. Billy never shot as far as his father but it was a much heavy load than last, but still not (never) as much as his father. Billy would still feel the cum traveling through his dick as Steve stayed still and convulsed in the same position as he was when humping. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head and drooled came down from his lips. He was lost in such a special place that Billy had helped bring him. And he was still cumming.

Long after Billy's died down, Steve was still shooting. It seemed to go on for more than a minute and just when it seemed to die down another shot came forth and Steve yelped again like a dog. Poor thing never seemed in control. He was, again, a victim to his body. Finally his load slowed down and Steve was panting.

But Billy still noticed that his knot was round and fat. What was it Natasha said? It would keep him connected to his female. Billy was felt almost fascinated by it. He wondered if it felt good to knot someone and if the knot itself was sensitive.

Billy gave his father's cock one last stroke before he took his hand away, it covered with Steve's cum. He held it up to his face and his father's essence was strong and powerful. Without thinking, he brought it to his face and licked it. The taste was extreme. Very salty but Billy loved it. This thing, this cum was the very thing that made him anyway….He started to lick his whole hand, not getting enough of his father's milk.

He looked over at Steve and saw he had collapsed onto the bed as soon as Billy let go of his cock. And Billy wondered if perhaps Steve would ever let him drink his milk again but from the source.


End file.
